Buzz Off
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean has been forced to take a job as a babysitter but the man he's working for is single with no children so just who is Dean supposed to babysit? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This won't be a long story and I intended to have it finished before I published the first chapter but I thought I would just post it and see what happened.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Dean walked tentatively up the gravel path to the house. It was a swanky palace with tall windows and columns by the front door. There were tall evergreens on either side of the windows and Dean felt very misplaced. If he wasn't desperate for money he wouldn't have taken this job. He had seen an advertisement for a babysitter in the newspaper a few days ago. Applicants had to send a picture along and Dean really hadn't expected to get an interview. Most people preferred girls when it came to finding someone to look after their offspring. But he had received a letter telling him to come for an interview at an office building in the center of town.

The interview had been a strange affair. The guy who was conducting it wasn't even the guy Dean was going to work for. He had asked Dean questions like if he would get up in the middle of the night if he was called for, if he would go to the shops if he was asked to no matter what time of day, if he could cook if it wasn't too complicated a dish, if he could be discreet and keep his mouth shut. Dean had said yes to all of it because he needed money.

Dean hadn't been asked if he had any questions but had been presented with a contract for a year's employment which he had signed. He figured maybe the kid he was supposed to look after was a special needs child since he was expected to be ready at all times. He didn't even know how old the child was but he figured as long as he didn't have to change any diapers he could do the job. He was also expected to do some tidying up but not any cleaning. The family had someone coming in once a week to do that. The pay was quite generous and Dean thought it probably reflected what was expected of him.

He rang the doorbell and had to wait a while before it was opened by a young blond woman in a white uniform.

"Hello, you must be Dean," she said and opened the door to let him in.

"Yes, I am."

The house was even more impressive inside. There was a large hall with a round table in the middle and at the back, below the broad stairs swinging up to the next floor, was a marble statue of Cupid and Psyche in an embrace.

"I'm Evian, I come to do the cleaning once a week. I'll show you to your room."

She started going up the stairs and Dean followed her while trying to take everything in. He wasn't an art expert but what was on the walls looked to be the real deal. The carpeting was thick and Dean felt like taking his shoes and socks off just so he could feel it. By the end of the stairs there was a hallway going in each direction and Evian made a u-turn to the right and went through a door that was hiding another set of stairs going up again in an E-shape, without the middle line. Then she turned right again and went to the end of the hallway. She opened the door on the left and Dean followed her into a small room with a bed, a wardrobe a small desk and a tiny TV. Dean guessed there was no cable.

"This'll be your home for the time you're staying," Evian said.

"Thanks." Dean plonked his bag on the floor. There was no thick luxurious carpenting here. "So does the family use all the rooms downstairs?"

"Family? Mr. Novak is a bachelor."

"So he has no kids then?"

"Kids? No, why did you think that?"

"Because the job was for a babysitter."

She laughed out loud. "Oh, that Gabriel. He must have written babysitter instead of assistant in the add. Well, babysitter _is_ actually closer to the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Novak is a demanding boss. He has had more assistants this year than we've had months so far."

"So I'm supposed to be his assistant not his babysitter?"

"Yes. Mr. Novak works from home. He invests on the stock market and keeps track of everything in his office. He's also somewhat of a germaphobe and wants someone to cater to his every need. His _every_ need," she said and looked intently at Dean.

"Oh," he said, not realizing what she was actually saying.

Evian smiled and said she should be going.

"There's an intercom in every room. Mr. Novak will call you on that whenever he needs you. You can eat whatever's in the fridge, groceries will be delivered every Thursday. You only have to go and buy any special items Mr. Novak asks for."

"Alright," Dean said. This could turn out to be an even better job that he thought. No unruly children to run after and keep track of. And when people asked him what he did for a living it sure sounded a whole lot better to be someone's assistant than their babysitter.

When Evian had left he unpacked and went to explore the house. He didn't know where Mr. Novak was and thought maybe he should go and look for him and introduce himself. He came across the kitchen and since he was peckish he decided to find some food. The kitchen was big and had shiny surfaces everywhere. Evian looked to be good at her job.

Dean made himself a turkey sandwich and got a soda and a glass. He usually just drank from the can but in this house he felt like he should be using a glass. Just as he'd finished, the intercom buzzed and he went over to answer.

"Hello?"

"I'd like some lunch. A quiche from the freezer, a salad of tomatoes, lettuce and basil and a glass of white wine. Chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sure. Mr. Novak, I'm Dean Win..." He stopped talking as he heard the intercom switch off. He sighed and went to turn the oven on. He was beginning to get an inkling why there had been so many assistants in this house already. He found a quiche in the freezer and judging by the labelling it was handmade from some fancy shop in town. He got the ingredients for the salad and started looking for something to put it in. He found a plastic bowl in one of the cupboards and then put the quiche in the oven as the light went out, signalling it was ready.

When he had everything ready on the tray he realized he didn't know where Novak was. He went to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Yes?" came the gruff reply.

"Err, I don't know where you are."

A sigh came through the speaker. "Go through the door next to the fridge, turn right and it's the last room on the left."

Dean didn't bother answering, he knew he wouldn't be heard. He picked up the tray and followed the directions. The office was in the far left of the house. He knocked before he walked in. The office was a big room with windows overlooking the garden. Dean spottet a swimming pool outside and wondered if he was allowed to use it.

Novak, who took no notice of Dean, was sitting behind his desk with three computer screens in front of him. His back was turned to the beautiful view of the lush garden. Dean hovered a moment, then saw a table with a chair and a silver salt and pepper shaker on a silver tray. He went over and put everything down then he turned to Mr. Novak to introduce himself.

"Err, Mr. Novak, I'm Dean Winchester." He walked slowly towards the man behind the screens and saw that his new employer was a stunning man. Too bad his behaviour didn't match. He gave Dean a quick look and stretched his lips in a smile that was anything but genuine and disappeared as promptly as it had manifested.

"Has Evian left?"

"Err, yes."

"Do you start every sentence with err?"

Dean caught himself before he answered. "No," he said.

"Come and clear the table in 30 minutes."

Dean was a little stunned. He turned around to leave then asked: "What about dinner?"

"I make my own dinner."

Dean nodded and left. When he'd closed the door behind him he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. What a character!

When the 30 minutes had passed he went to collect the tray. He knocked on the door and went in. As he was putting the plate on the tray he heard a voice from behind the computer screens.

"Next time I'd like a proper bowl for my salad."

"What?"

A sigh. "I do not eat out of plastic bowls. I'm not on a picnic."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Novak didn't say anything else so Dean left. On Dean's inner film screen ran a clip of Novak noticing the plastic bowl and with a puzzled look lifting it up to have a closer look at it. He couldn't help chuckling.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up the next morning after having slept like a log. The bed wasn't too bad and the house was completely quiet. There were no noisy neighbours to wake him up by having an argument or loud sex. He went to take a shower in the bathroom down the hall and then he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen Novak was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good morning," Dean dared and got a grunt in reply.

"Should I also be making your breakfast? I mean, I just haven't been told what my chores are."

"I'll tell what to do when I want you to do it."

Dean poured a cup of coffee with raised eyebrows. "Can I use the pool?" he asked. The sun was already out and it looked like it would be a warm day.

Novak thought for a moment. He looked at Dean for the first time, well, to Dean's knowledge, and asked: "Do you use briefs or the longer shorts?"

"Err," Dean said and hated himself. "I have a pair of shorts."

"You can only use it if you wear briefs."

"Why?"

"Shorts mean more fabric which means more chances of strange things getting into the water. Briefs are more sanitary."

That was the silliest thing Dean had ever heard but he remembered that Evian had said Novak was a germaphobe. "I can buy some briefs."

"Then you can use the pool."

Novak got up and started walking towards his office. "Have lunch ready at 1 o'clock. I would like a turkey sandwich, a salad of tomatoes, red peppers and cheese and some sparkling water. Apple pie for dessert. And this time bring me a napkin"

"Sure." Apple pie? Dean wouldn't mind some apple pie. He hoped there would be enough for both of them.

When he'd had breakfast he wanted to go and get those swimming briefs so he could get in the pool. Reluctantly he buzzed the intercom.

"Yes?"

"I thought I might go and get that swim wear if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Just hurry back." The intercom switched off. Dean shook his head with a smile and went to get his wallet.

The trip into town took him 20 minutes. He found the most comfortable pair of swimming briefs he could find which wasn't saying much. He felt selfconscious and naked in the dressing room. They would have to do. Anyway, they were just for the garden. Nobody would see him wearing them. He hurried back just in time to hear the intercom in the hall buzzing away. He sighed. He already wanted to smash it with somthing heavy.

"Yeah," he exclaimed when he reached the button.

"You certainly took your time. I've been buzzing for ten minutes."

"I don't have a car. I had to walk t-"

"Nevermind. I'd like a cup of coffee. Cream, not milk, no sugar."

"Okay." He turned around to go to the kitchen.

There was another buzz.

"Yes?" He suppressed a sigh.

"And bring me some biscuits. The butter ones on the top shelf."

"Okay."

He waited to make sure it wouldn't buzz again. It stayed silent and he went to the kitchen to find the right coffee cup. He wondered what to put the biscuits on. He figured it wouldn't be welcome if he brought them in the packet so he opted for a saucer. He went to the office, knocked and went in. He placed the cup and the biscuits next to Novak and glanced at the computer screens. Two of them showed a lot of graphs and numbers in different colours and the third had what looked to be a list of companies. He couldn't make heads or tales of it.

"Is it okay if I go swimming for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," Mr. Novak said absent minded.

Dean quickly left and went to change and find a towel.

The water was perfect and he ducked under, shutting all sounds out. When he emerged he could hear the birds sing, the wind russling the leaves and felt the warm sun on his face. He swam a few laps, then latched on to the edge and floated for a while.

"Dean!" he heard a voice call and he almost wanted to scream. Well, at least Novak had bothered to remember his name. He got out of the water and grabbed the towel, drying himself off as much as he could on the short trip. He had gone through the doors in the kitchen so it wasn't long before he was opening the door to the office.

"What?" he asked, when he entered.

"More biscuits," was the answer.

Dean almost couldn't believe it. He had called him in because he couldn't be bothered to get biscuits? He grabbed the saucer and went to the kitchen with a "Wash your hands" ringing after him.

He filled the saucer with angry movements and went back to the office, placing the saucer back on the desk with a clank. That made Novak finally look away from his screens.

"Are you angry about something?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Dean said with poorly hidden annoyance.

Novak looked him over and Dean remembered he was wearing those ridiculous briefs.

"Good," Novak said, his eyes resting a little too long on Dean's crotch to what Dean thought was normal. "Because I pay you to be my assistant. If you don't live up to my expectations I might have to..." he stopped.

"Fire me?"

"Punish you," Novak said with a slightly hoarse voice.

Dean felt goosebumps all over. That guy was weird, like really weird. He apologized, saying it must be the hot weather that made him cranky and quickly left. He went up to take a shower and put some clothes on.

He prepared lunch and made an effort to find the right bowl for the salad. He knew he had been behaving childish. All he had to do was wait for Novak to give him odd jobs. He got a good salary and didn't have to pay any bills.

Exactly on the dot he knocked on the door to the office and went in to put the food on the table. To his surprise, Novak was already sitting at the table, waiting. Dean felt like a waiter as he arranged the plates. He took the tray and made to leave.

"Napkin," Novak said.

"What?"

"Napkin. In my lap."

Dean was stunned. He took the napkin and unfolded it, then placed it in Novak's lap like he'd seen them do in the movies. He thought Novak was sniffing in his scent as he leaned down but it might just have been his imagination.

"Anything else?" he asked before he left.

"Yes, when you've had your lunch I'd like you to iron my shirts. They're in my closet, the first door on the left upstairs."

"Alright." Dean went to eat his own food and even had some apple pie which he ate with his eyes closed and a cup of coffe by his plate. That was good apple pie.

When he opened his eyes he started when he saw Novak standing in the door, looking at him.

"Good food?" he asked with a hint of a genuine smile.

"I like apple pie," Dean explained, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm done eating, I'll be in town for the next couple of hours."

"Okay." Dean got up and cleared after lunch. Now that Novak was out of the office he could have a closer look around. There were two Chesterfield leather chairs in the corner furthest away from the windows with a small table between them and some Whiskey and Burbon on a tray with some glasses. A real gents lounge.

When he was finished clearing up he went to do the ironing. The 'closet' turned out to be a room with a wardrobe taking up an entire wall and a chaiselounge in the middle of the room. Dean couldn't help huffing out a laugh. This guy was absurdly rich.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really shouldn't come up with plot lines when I can't sleep in the middle of the night. They all turn out...weird.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next few weeks Dean did pretty much the same things with a little variation thrown in. There was the lunches, the ironing, the fetching of coffee and biscuits and the errands for toothpaste, aftershave, notepads and other small things.

When he had lived in the house for about three weeks he was woken abruptly in the middle of the night by the buzzing intercom. His heart was racing and he was confused and disorientated for a moment.

"What?" he rasped into the intercom.

"I'm sick. I'd like a glass of lemonade and some ice cream."

Dean sighed. "Alright." He dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen. Then he went to Novak's bedroom. He hadn't been in there yet despite having been there for three weeks. He knocked on the door and went in. Novak was half sitting, half lying in his enormous bed looking like he felt very sorry for himself.

Dean went and put the bowl of ice cream and the soda on the bedside table.

"I'd like my scarf, my throat hurts." Novak pointed to a scarf on the sofa by the window. Dean went and got it and gave it to Novak.

"Fluff my pillows" Novak said, leaning forward a little.

Dean fluffed the best he knew how and when Novak had pulled himself up a little, he handed him the bowl of ice cream.

"Tomorrow I'd like you to go and get some bonbons to soothe my throat."

"Alright," Dean said, wanting to get back to bed as soon as possible. "Is that all?"

"For now."

Dean left and tried to get whatever sleep he could before his alarm went off. When he'd had breakfast he still hadn't been buzzed and he went to Novaks bedroom and knocked carefully on the door. There was no reply so he opened the door and peered in. Novak was still in bed but awake.

"What kind of bonbons do you want me to buy?" Dean asked.

Novak wrote the name on a post it and Dean asked if he wanted anything to eat before he left.

"Lemonade," Novak whispered.

Dean went and got the lemonade and made a quick trip to town. For the next three days he brought ice cream and lemonade upstairs. When the first bag of bonbons was empty Novak asked Dean to get some more but Dean had seen it coming and had bought and extra bag, which he delivered with a smile of self-satisfaction.

On the fourth day, Novak was finally feeling better. He asked for a proper meal and Dean warmed a quiche for him and brought him some apple pie.

"Isn't there any chocolate cake?" Novak asked.

"Yeah, would you rather have that?"

"Yes."

Dean went to get the chocolate cake instead and put the apple pie on the table for himself.

When he went to collect the tray upstairs, Novak was reading a magazine that looked to be about money and business. Dean went to pick up the tray from the bed and saw an open magazine lying next to Novak. He stared and almost dropped the tray. The magazine was open on a page with a picture of a young man wearing a cowboy hat and boots and an open denim shirt. Nothing else. He was reclining in some hay in a barn and had a firm grip on his erection, smiling at the camera.

Dean stood up quickly, his cheeks redenning. Novak liked men? That was even weider than some of the other things Dean had experienced in the past weeks.

"Are you offended?" Dean heard Novak ask.

"What? No, not at all. I don't care what magazines you read." His cheeks were definitely burning now.

"I didn't think you were a prude," Novak said, turning his attention back to the money and business.

"I'm _not_ a prude," Dean said forcefully.

"Good."

Dean hovered a moment but it seemed the conversation was over so he quickly left. As he loaded the dishwasher he couldn't help thinking what Novak was doing right now. There must have been a reason for him to have the magazine out. He shook his whole body, trying not to think about it.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Dean had been out to a bar. It was Saturday night and Sunday was his day off so he could kick back and have a few drinks. He was a little tipsy as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off his feet. The zipper on his jeans got stuck. He kept forgetting this pair of jeans had a faulty zipper. It really annoyed him when he couldn't get it open.<p>

He jumped a little on the spot while trying to pull it back up. Maybe if he started over he could get it open.

"Where have you been?"

Dean jerked with surprise and turned around to see Novak in his pyjamas standing in the doorway. He was looking around the room like he'd never been in that part of the house. Dean would bet anything he hadn't.

"Out. It's my day off tomorrow. I wanted a drink."

"It's Saturday? I've lost track of time while I've been sick," Novak said. Then he saw Dean was having trouble.

"Need help?"

"Huh? No, I'll manage." He yanked at the zipper making it more stuck.

Novak walked over to him. "Let me." He reached for the zipper and pulled it up again. Dean didn't know why he let him, all considered. Then Novak put his fingers behind the waistband, brushing against Dean's skin, and grabbed on to the jeans while he pulled at the zipper with his other hand.

Dean shivered at the light touch and let out a breath. Novak smiled and managed to unzip the jeans. "Good night," he said and left, leaving Dean behind to stare at the space where he had been standing. He quickly pulled the jeans off and decided to go comando. He jumped under the covers, still feeling Novak's fingers on his skin.

* * *

><p>The next time Dean saw Novak he didn't act any different than usual. Dean was relieved. When Evian came to clean Monday morning he asked her if she knew if Novak was in a relationship. He thought that after living at the house for so long he should know, but Novak seemed to keep his secrets well.<p>

"No, he's not into relationships," she said, and scrutinized him. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Did you know that..err...well, he's got these magazines."

"I know he's into men, if that's what you're trying to ask." She smiled at him like she thought he was funny.

"Uhuh."

"So has it started yet?" she asked.

"Has what started?"

She looked over her shoulder like she was checking if anybody was listening. "Mr. Novak choses his assistants after who he thinks look nice and would be up for earning a little extra cash," she whispered.

Dean's jaw dropped. "You mean, he pays his assistants to have sex with him?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I'm not going to prostitute myself," Dean said.

"I'm sure he'll respect that," Evian said.

"That's not what I meant," Dean almost shouted, then got hold of himself. They were in the kitchen and he didn't want Novak to hear them.

"Just consider it carefully before you say no. You might like it. I hear he's...well endowed." She laughed and picked up her bucket of cleaners to put them away.

Dean went to do some ironing while the thoughts were spinning in his head. That's why he had to send a picture with his application. He'd been plucked to be...well, plucked. He wondered how it would be to have sex with Novak. He didn't even know his first name. How much did he pay for sex? Dean shook his head. He was _not_ going to prostitute himself. Still, he couldn't help wonder just _how_ well endowed he was.

It was time for lunch so he went to get it started, his head still full of thoughts.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Dean was in his room getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," he said surprised.

Novak opened the door and came in. Actually closing the door behind him.

"Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'd like to have sex."

Dean huffed out a laugh. A sound that kept coming.

"Are you okay?" Novak asked.

"Why on earth would you think I'd want to have sex with you?" His voice was higher than he'd like it to be. It made him sound like he wasn't in control of himself.

"I'll give you a month's extra pay if it'll help you decide."

"I _have_ decided... A month?" That was a lot of money.

"I have a condom." Novak help up the small package.

Dean thought frantically. It wasn't that he didn't want sex. It was just the thought of selling himself to this weirdo. Well endowed or not... "Alright," he said, more surprising himself than Novak.

"Good," Novak said, starting to unbotten his slacks.

Dean felt the weirdness of the situation but he still started taking his clothes off.

Novak pointed for Dean to get on the bed while he stood at the end, naked and certainly well endowed.

"Use your hand," Novak said and Dean grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" he asked.

"No, I don't know where you've been!"

Dean stopped and stared at him but he didn't apologize for the rude remark. Dean gritted his teeth and continued until Novak was hard and starting to leak.

"Turn around on all fours," Novak commandeered. Dean didn't know why but he did as he was told.

He could hear the tearing of the foil as Novak opened the condom. Then the faint sounds of him putting it on. Then he felt a firm grip on his left hip and something nudging his hole. It had all happened so fast that he wasn't hard himself.

"Urgh!" he said, as Novak slid his tip inside. Dean could feel the condom was already lubed up, which was just as well. When Novak slid all the way in he felt the burn and groaned. He leaned down to rest on his arms, trying to make it a little easier on himself.

Novak put both hands on Dean's buttocs and slid them down and over his back. It felt strange to be caressed by this man that he really didn't like. At least he didn't think he liked him. Then he started thrusting. Slow at first, while he moaned, then quicker, as his breath started catching and he Ahhh'ed. Just as it was starting to get good for Dean and he felt himself hardening, Novak was done. He pulled out and stood with his eyes closed for a while.

Dean turned around and looked at him. It didn't seem he intended on doing anything more.

Then Novak pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash. He started picking his clothes up from the floor and Dean said: "Is that it?"

"Yes. Should there be more?"

Dean laughed out loud. "Well, what about this," he said gesturing to his hard member.

Novak looked at it for a moment. "It's nice. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"What?" Dean said in a high voice.

"Dean, I'm paying you to get me off, not to satisfy you. If you want the favour returned I won't pay you as much."

Dean's eyes thundered. "You know, you're a real prick."

"Yes, I've been told." He left without looking back and Dean was alone feeling angry and ashamed and horny all at once. He had to finish himself which took at least twice as long as usual because he was so angry. Now he knew why Novak couldn't keep his assistants.

When he got up the next morning he had made a defiant decission. He would stay on. He would get Novak bonbons and ice cream when he was sick, he would put the napkin in his lap and iron his shirts and if he got the chance again he would let him fuck him. For two months pay. It wouldn't take long for Dean to save up a good deal of money and then it would be adios.

For the next week, Dean was careful to wear his skimpiest t-shirts and when he put the napkin in Novak's lap he made sure he brushed lightly against his groin; by accident, of course.

The first time, Dean noticed him flinch, the second time he watched Dean intently while Dean pretended he hadn't done anything wrong. The third time, he grabbed Dean's wrist and asked him what he was doing. Dean, his face close to Novak's, said he was putting the napkin in his lap. Novak's eyes fluttered to Dean's lips but he let him go and told him to be more careful. The next time, Dean didn't do anything and saw out of the corner of his eye how Novak was looking at him, expecting the touch that never came. The day after, Dean did it again and it earned him a small sigh. He considered himself the winner of this particular battle and didn't do it again.

He also spent a lot of time in the pool wearing his new swim wear. He took the side door so he would have to go past Novak's office and after almost a week, he walked in to serve lunch and saw Novak had turned his computer screens the other way around so he could look out the windows. Dean made sure he never went to the pool at the same time of day. That way, Novak would have to keep an eye out for him and be distracted from his work. The fourth day after Novak had turned his screens Dean stopped going to the pool altogether. A couple of days later, the screens were turned back. Another war won, Dean concluded with a devilish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh. It's getting weirder in here. **

**Thanks for reviewing, you make me smile. :D**

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, Dean was coming down from his bedroom to get breakfast and saw Evian leaving Novak's bedroom. She seemed a little flushed and jumped when she saw him.<p>

"Oh, hi Dean, I was just talking to Mr. Novak." She quickly left down the stairs and Dean went to the bedroom door and knocked. He opened it without waiting for a reply and saw that Novak was in bed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked suspiciously.

Novak just groaned. He was on his side with his back to Dean and waived at him to go away. Dean went down to the kitchen and found Evian with tears in her eyes.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked alarmed.

She jumped in surprise, then sobbed. After fidgeting for a while she said: "Oh, I might as well tell you. I offered."

"What?"

She breathed deeply. "I need $500 for my mother's medical bills. I know Mr. Novak pays well for other people's services and the only thing I could think of was to offer him a sexual favour."

Dean couldn't believe it. "And?"

She sobbed again. "He asked me for a hand job but nothing happened. I did everything I could but it didn't make any difference." She covered her face in shame.

"This is the most absurd place I've ever been," Dean said.

He decided to go and have a word with Novak. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked hard, entering and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

Novak was still in bed, a pained expression on his face.

"Are you sick?" Dean asked, feeling himself waver.

"Yes," came the strangled reply.

"In what way?"

Novak groaned. "A personal way," was the puzzling answer.

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

Novak seemed like he was summoning the courage to tell him. "I need other people to get me off. I can't do it myself."

"What? What does that mean?"

Novak sat up and looked at him. His cheeks were red and Dean could see the bulge under the covers. "I'm not able to satisfy myself sexually. I need other people to help me."

"Is this some kind of medical condition?"

"No, it's a psychological condition. When Evian offered I decided to try but women can't help me."

"But men can," Dean said. Another clue to the high number of assistants.

"I'll give her the money," Novak said and fell back on the bed.

"I'll tell her. Do you need any help?" Despite Dean's dislike of the guy he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. The germaphobe needed other people to touch him intimately before he could get sexual satisfaction. That must be a pain to live with.

"No, it'll go away soon. Just go and make some coffee."

Dean left and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Novak had a couple of men coming to discuss business. That morning, Dean had decided to go for a morning swim and he couldn't help noticing the curtains move in Novak's bedroom.<p>

When the two guests had arrived, Dean went to get coffee and when he got back he saw that Novak had left the room. He noticed one of the men looking at his wristwatch and wondered how long he'd been gone. He left the office and went to look in his bedroom but it was empty. He tried the bathroom and when he knocked lightly on the door he heard a "Fuck," coming from the other side of the door while some things were being knocked over.

"Need any help?" he asked.

There was a moment's silence, then the lock clicked. Dean went in and locked the door behind him. Novak had a desperate, exasperated look on his face. His slacks were open and he was trying to hide his erection. Dean shook his head to say he was hopeless, then he pushed Novak against the edge of the table and started pumping him. Novak gave a sigh of relief and slouched a little. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly apart. Dean leaned over, licked his bottom lip and swirled his tongue into his mouth. Novak yanked his head back in shock but Dean had him pinned in place and did it again.

"Don't. Germs," Novak whined.

"Oh, shut up," Dean said and grabbed hold of the back of his neck, giving him a deep kiss while he squirmed. Then he fell to his knees and started sucking him off. That made Novak yelp but Dean continued. That man was completely hopeless. Novak's knuckles turned white as he squeezed the edge of the table then one hand went to rest at the back of Dean's neck. He lifted one leg and leaned forward like he was in pain but his hand on Dean was soft and stroked his hair gently. Dean continued and soon Novak was releasing all over the floor. He gave a last gasp and Dean zipped up his slacks.

"Maybe you should go back to your guests before they leave in anger," Dean said.

"I can't. Not now." He sounded completely done for. Dean almost felt sorry for him. Imagine not being able to relieve your own sexual tension but having to rely on others for their willingness to help.

Dean sighed and left the bathroom. He went to the office and said that Mr. Novak had a touch of food poisoning and wouldn't be able to finish the meeting. They seemed to understand and asked him to call the when he was feeling better. Dean walked them to the door, then he went upstairs to tell Novak they had gone. He found him in bed curled up on himself.

"Thank you," he said with a weak voice when Dean told him.

Dean left to check the state of the bathroom floor and was surprised that Novak had cleaned it himself.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk about the incident in the bathroom and when Dean got his first pay check his eyes went wide. "Holy crap!" he said, then laughed. There was enough money to put some away and he spent some on it on a car. It was a bucket of crap but good enough for a quick get away when he was ready. He finally had some hope for the future.<p>

He wondered if Novak would be needing his help again and he didn't have to wait long. A few days later he was clearing up after lunch and Novak said: "Dean."

"Mmmm?" Dean was putting the last of the things on the tray.

Novak stood up from the chair, took a step to the side and pointed to the empty side of the table.

"What?" Dean asked, not knowing what he meant.

"I'd like you to bend over the table." Simple as that.

Dean looked at him. "Two months," he said.

"What?"

"I want two months pay."

Novak looked at him like he was puzzled by the demand.

"Alright," he finally said.

Dean undid his jeans and leaned over the table, hiding his smile from Novak. He felt a strange rush of power. He might be submitting himself to Novak but it was him who was in control. He felt his ass being caressed for a moment and leaned back against the touch, earning a sigh from Novak. Then he was being breached and he moaned to his own surprise. As Novak was getting his jollies Dean started to wonder if he maybe had some latent preference for being dominated. His cock was hard and he started stroking himself paying attention to every hard thrust into him. Novak was soon finished and Dean went off to take care of himself.

Almost three weeks went by before Novak asked again. Dean was beginning to think he was getting tired of him and he had to talk sternly to himself and remind himself that it didn't matter. He didn't need Novak to keep him happy. Dean was doing him a favour. Considering the number of assistants who'd already been through the house this year, it didn't seem Novak had much luck getting sex from any of them. Why should he not want to keep Dean around?

The intercom buzzed just as Dean had slid into bed.

He groaned and reached up to press the button. "Yeah?"

"I'd like you to come to my bedroom." The intercom switched off and Dean sighed and got out of bed. He knocked on Novak's door and went inside.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

Novak looked at him with a puzzled expression and Dean thought he'd lost it for sure.

"Oh," he said. "No, I wanted you to come down so we could have sex."

"Oh," Dean said. This was new. Novak had never wanted to sully his own bed before. Dean walked closer and said: "You know, we're not actually having sex. You're fucking me and I'm just...there."

Novak looked at him. "Hmm..I guess." He gestured for Dean to get on the bed and Dean said: "Is there really no other way you want this? I mean, there are plenty of positions for this."

"No." He opened the condom and put it on.

Dean saw a stack of dirty magazines on the bed and he picked one up and flicked through it. There were quite a few good looking guys in it. "Why can't you satisfy your self?" Dean asked before he really knew it.

Novak blushed a little. "Never you mind that. Get on your hands and knees."

"I'm still getting two months pay, right?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed and did as he was told. He was surprised when Novak used his fingers to spread some lube on him first. For a brief moment it seemed he was going to push in a finger first but then he changed his mind.

Novak made quick work of it and Dean went back to his own bedroom, cursing inside. He had gotten over the initial shame. It was a business arangement and even though he didn't get everything he wanted from the encounters he still enjoyed them.

* * *

><p>After Dean's first visit to Novak's bedroom, he was buzzed about once a week. At first is was "I'd like to have sex." Then "Sex?" and finally "Sex." Dean had never said no so Novak assumed he was up for it when he called. Once, Dean had taken Novak's hand and wrapped it around his own cock, holding it in place. At first Novak had yanked his hand back but Dean had made a point of moaning loudly when he got touched and soon he was able to get a little more satisfaction out of it as Novak carefully stroked him for a moment. Dean noticed that his paycheck was a little smaller when he'd done that and it made him laugh. Novak must be keeping track of everything and had assigned a price for Dean's satisfaction.<p>

When Dean had been working for Novak for six months he knew pretty much everything there was to know. He knew most of the rooms in the house were empty. He had wondered how Evian could clean the house alone in just a couple of hours but it turned out she only did the hall, the kitchen, the two bedrooms and bathrooms and the office. Novak had no use for the rest of the rooms and kept them empty. They were only cleaned twice a year.

He knew Novak's bottom desk drawer was full of KitKats, that he always had a drink in the Chesterfield chairs every Friday to toast his own success that week, that he had a huge collection of dirty magazines (only with men) and that he never used the pool. Which made Dean angry all over again because of the pain he'd gone through wearing those briefs. Looking back, though, he knew why he'd done it.

One Thursday afternoon, Novak asked Dean if he'd seen the Wilmore contract that was supposed to be on his desk. Dean hadn't seen anything. Just a bundle of newspapers he'd thrown in the recycling bin. Novak looked at him for a moment.

"Are you telling me you threw it out?"

"No. I haven't seen it. Don't blame me if it was among the papers. It's your own responsibility to keep track of things like that."

Novak didn't say anything else. Just asked Dean to get dinner ready, which was strange because he always made his own dinner.

Dean didn't complain. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty. He should have looked through the stack of newspapers before he threw them out.

When dinner was ready, Novak came to the kitchen and said he would be eating in there. Dean waited on him like usual and then grabbed his own plate to go upstairs.

"Sit here," Novak said and pointed to the seat opposite him.

"Alright," Dean said. Maybe he wasn't that angry after all. They ate in silence and Dean felt increasingly uncomfortable. When they were finished, Novak said he was going to take a bath and that he would need Dean afterwards. "Why don't you take a shower," he said.

Dean knew it meant sex. When Novak knew in advance he wanted sex he always asked Dean to take a shower. After clearing after dinner, Dean went to take a shower, not bothering to put anything on besides his underwear, and waited to be buzzed. When he finally was, he was snoozing on the bed and woke with a jerk.

He didn't bother answering on the intercom, just went to Novak's bedroom. Novak was only wearing dark purple silk pyjama bottoms. He asked Dean to come in and told him to go and stand by the window. Dean was puzzled but did as he was told.

"Dean, I think what happened today was unfortunate," he said.

"Yeah, sure, but-"

"I think it shows a lack of judgement," Novak cut him off.

He walked over to Dean and snapped two leather bands around his wrists. Dean looked at them. "What's this?" he asked.

Then Novak took two short chains that had been screwed on ether side of the window sill and clipped them on the rings on the leather cuffs.

"What the hell," Dean said and pulled at the chains.

"Dean," Novak said. For the first time Dean noticed the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. The dark fabric had hidden it until he was up close.

"Dean, I've already told you once that I would punish you. I think what happened today shows that you deserve it." He rubbed against Dean's thigh and he felt himself get aroused by the other man's hardness. Novak must have just loved getting ready for this. Taking a bath and fitting the chains while he was getting hard by the thought of what was about to happen.

"Err...," Dean said.

"I know," Novak whispered and stroked his fingers from Dean's waist to his neck. Dean got goosebumps all over. Then Novak disappeared from his side and Dean was slightly worried what he was getting up to. As he should be. When Novak came back he was holding a wooden paddle.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked nervously.

Novak shushed him and caressed his buttocs. Then he slapped Dean gently with the paddle.

"Ouf!" Dean exclaimed. It stung but it didn't hurt that much and when Novak rubbed the spot afterwards Dean couldn't help leaning into the touch.

Novak repeated and when Dean reacted the same way and moaned at the rubbing, Novak whispered: "That's very good."

Then Novak put the paddle down and pulled Dean's underwear off. His cock sprung out and there was no point pretending he wasn't into this. Novak hummed and got behind Dean, pressing against him. Dean felt how hard he was and for the first time since they'd started having sex he couldn't wait to have him inside of him.

After a bit of caressing Novak grabbed the padle again. This time there was no fabric between the wood and Dean's skin and it hurt a little more. Dean groaned and Novak said: "So, do you admit you're to blame for the lost contract?"

"It wasn't my-ouf! You bastard!" That time it did hurt.

"Careful what you say," Novak warned.

Dean breathed heavily and wondered when this would be considered to be non-consensual.

"I'll ask you again. Do you take the blame for what happened?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Yes, I take the blame."

"Good," Novak said and rubbed Dean's buttocs soothingly. He kissed the back of his neck and disappeared again. Dean tried to get a hold of himself but he couldn't ignore his throbbing cock.

When Novak came back he said: "I want you to promise you'll do better in the future."

"Dean nodded. "I promise," he said. As long as he could get out of these chains he would promise just about anything.

"Good." Novak rubbed his hips and pressed against him. Then he reached over and undid the cuffs. Dean immediately rubbed his sore behind and waited for Novak's next move.

"Get on the bed," he said, and Dean was surprised. All that and he just wanted regular sex; the kind they had every week. And what about Dean's excitement at the situation. He was expecting something special and all he got was a fuck and being left to finish himslef.

But he was surprised. The position might've been the same but Novak actually took his time to touch Dean and stroke him until he was finished. And that was before he was done himself. When Dean had finished Novak started to thrust into him with shallow thrusts hitting the sore spot on Dean's ass every time. Dean tried not to squirm too much and wondered if he would be able to sit down tomorrow.

Novak finished and crawled into bed. "You've been very good today," he said.

"Gee, thanks," Dean couldn't help saying. He picked up his underwear and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Castiel! When I got on here this morning I couldn't believe the number of people who wanted a buzz (:P) for the update. So of course I promptly left my new huge project alone for long enough to finish this. This is the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and let's embrace our weirdness one last time. :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Dean was sore for three days, then he could sit down normally again. In front of Novak he pretended nothing was wrong. He didn't want to give him the extra satisfaction. Monday morning he was tidying the office and saw a big stack of papers Novak had brought down from his bedroom. His eye caught the name on the top folder. "Wilmore" it said. Dean grabbed the folder and opened it. It was the Wilmore contract. The one Novak had accused him of throwing away. Dean got warm all over as he felt the rage growing. Right then, Novak came into the office.

"What's this?" Dean said with barely contained anger and liftet the folder in the air.

Novak looked at it, then went pale. "Oh, you found the contract?" he said, feigning innocence.

"You had this all the time," Dean growled.

Novak sighed. "Alright, I had it all the time. What difference does it make?"

"What difference? What difference?" Dean felt himself lose it. "You humiliated me on purpose!"

"I didn't humiliate you. You liked it. Don't pretend you didn't." Novak turned his attention to his computer screens, ignoring Dean.

"I quit!" Dean yelled and threw the folder on the floor. Then he turned around and marched out.

Novak's face looked scared and he ran after him. "Dean, Dean, don't go. You can't quit. You're the best assistant I've ever had."

"And the most gullible. And the most pathetic." He was so angry he actually saw red. They'd reached the top of the stairs and Novak had finally caught up.

"You can't quit!"

Dean turned around and looked at him. He looked genuinly worried. Maybe he was. If Dean left there would be noone to take care of his sexual needs. Dean thought about everything he had been put through, Novak's fear of germs, his reluctance to satisfy Dean and his expectance of Dean's willingness.

"What is your name?" Dean asked.

Novak hesitated. "Castiel," he said quietly.

"That's what I'll call you from now on," Dean said and dragged him off to the bedroom. Here, he threw him on the bed and opened his slacks. Dean might want to be satisfied himself but right now he would settle for making Novak, Castiel, feel dirty and sullied. He started sucking him off while Castiel whimpered. "Don't," he whispered. He tried to crawl away but Dean grabbed his hips firmly and continued. Soon, Castiel was moaning and squirming at the same time. Dean knew that deep down he liked it he just couldn't get over his fear of germs.

When Castiel was hard and leaking, Dean pulled his own clothes off and told Castiel to do the same. Dean took a condom from the drawer and Castiel said. "What are you going to do?" as he slid ot on.

"What do you think?" Dean said. He pressed Castiel's legs down towards his chest as far as he could, then he used a finger to prepare him. Castiel was whining the whole time but he couldn't help pressing against Dean. When Dean couldn't wait any longer he pushed in and held on to Castiel's shins. Then he fucked him hard and quick. Castiel cried out with pleasure. He was absurdly loud. Dean hoped Evian hadn't arrived yet. This would be difficult to explain. Dean fucked Castiel with a purpose and Castiel just screamed and yelled his pleasure until he was done and went limp under Dean. Finally Dean got the kind of satisfaction he wanted and there was a blinding white light behind his eyes as he gave a last few thrusts and listened to Castiel whimper his last fears.

* * *

><p>They lay on the bed afterwards and Dean asked him why he was so afraid of germs.<p>

Castiel was on his stomach, his face pressed into the mattress. He turned his face towards Dean. "When I was 18 I had a boyfriend. We broke up when I was 20."

"Yeah?"

"We broke up...that is, I broke up because I found out he'd had about 7 other boyfriends at the same time. And quite a few one nighters. The thought of all those men...when I thought I was the only one."

Dean understood. That was yucky.

"Is that also why you can't satisfy yourself?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I tried to forget my boyfriend by learning about stocks and making money on them. It became a bit of an obession and I didn't have sex for years. I didn't even masturbate. But whether that's why I don't know."

* * *

><p>The next day when Castiel had finished lunch and had drank the coffee Dean brought him, he called Dean into his office.<p>

He was sitting behind his desk with a strange expression on his face.

"Err..." he said and Dean couldn't help smiling. "Dean I was wondering if you would give me oral sex."

Dean didn't know what surprised him the most. That Castiel actually asked for a blowjob or that he asked for it so formally by calling it oral sex.

"I'll pay, of course," he said when Dean didn't say anything.

Dean smiled and said: "No, this one's on me."

He crawled under the desk and opened Castiel's slacks. He was already hard and Dean began to suck him slowly. Castiel did his best not to squirm too much; he obviously still had some issues. Dean gave him his best moves and soon he relaxed enough to put his head back and enjoy it. It didn't take long for Dean to finish him and he zipped up his slacks and stood up, stretching his back from the crouched position.

After that day, their new arrangement was that about an hour after lunch Dean would bring coffee and biscuits to Castiel. He would tidy the office while Castiel drank the coffee, then he would crawl under the desk and give him a blowjob. Castiel would sit with his eyes closed, looking sleepy and a hand resting at the back of Dean's neck, tickling him so it tingled down his spine. The soft moans and whimpers made Dean hard and he had to go to the bathroom to finish himself afterwards.

Dean often thought of getting Castiel on his back again but he still felt like he had to be careful not to push him too far too soon and wondered when the right time for it would be. Castiel solved the problem for him by telling him to sit in one of the Chesterfield chairs and crawling on top of him so he could lower himself onto Dean.

He clawed at the back of the chair while Dean fucked him quickly. "Oh God," he shouted several times. "That's me," Dean grunted, gritting his teeth at the strain of it. Castiel was taking his sweet time. But at last he finished with a loud howl to the ceiling and Dean had to stop for a while to catch his breath. Castiel crawled down on the floor and finished him with his hand. Dean would have preferred a blowjob but all things considered this was a big step for Castiel so he didn't complain.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Dean heard the front door slam one afternoon when he was in the kitchen. It wasn't Monday so he wondered who it could be.<p>

"Ah, Dean," a voice said. Dean turned around to see it was Gabriel.

"I have something for you to sign," he said and plonket his briefcase on the table, snapping the locks open. He pulled out a few papers and put them in fron of Dean.

"Cas- Mr. Novak, would like to take you on for another five years."

Dean looked at the contract. Sure enough, it was for five years.

"You must have really impressed him. This is the first time he's ever employed someone for that long. Even Evian only has a contract for one year at a time." He smiled lewdly at Dean, holding out a pen to him.

Dean thought quickly about what to do, even though he'd already made up his mind. He took the pen and signed and Gabriel left in the direction of the office while he laughed loudly.

A few moments later Dean heard a voice behind him.

"Dean, could you come into my office?"

It was Castiel. Dean was surprised. This was the first time he'd come to get him in person. He quickly followed Castiel and saw that Gabriel must have left through the side door because he wasn't in the office.

"Dean, I wanted to give you this as a token of how satisfied I am with the work you've done." He pointed to a widescreen TV in a box on the floor.

"And I don't just mean the sex. You're the only assistant I've had so far who've stuck it out and have put up with my demands."That last part meant more to Dean than he'd imagined it would. It was nice to be recognized for his hard work.

"And now I thought we could celebrate that you're staying on," Castiel said with a hopeful voice and went to sit behind his desk.

Dean looked at him, then he pointed to the Chesterfield chair and Castiel obediently got up and went to sit in it.

Dean sat between his legs on the floor and began opening his slacks.

"You know," he said. "I think the next five years are going to be very enjoyable." He smiled at Castiel who put his hand behind Dean's neck and caressed it gently.

-END-


End file.
